


What is Logical is Never Wrong

by DianaLeto89



Series: Star Trek AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kirk, First Time, Genderswap, M/M, T'hy'la, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaLeto89/pseuds/DianaLeto89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock hears the whimpers coming from his Captains quarters and comes to his aid. What mystery await Spock in Jim's quarters? How will they move forward after such a shared experience?</p><p> </p><p>Jim switches genders. Goes into heat (sort of). Spock comes to the rescue. They begin on a journey neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Logical is Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot for now but I am considering a sequel.

Spock quickly made his way through the corridor towards his quarters. His shift had long since passed and he was glad to finally escape the science labs and return to his quarters for some much needed meditation. In fact, feeling glad about this sequence of events indicates a much higher need for meditation than he had previously thought. He was almost to his door when he heard a strange, desperate sound coming from the quarters next to his own. His Captain’s quarters to be precise. His keen hearing picked up what could only be referred to as whimpering. Such a sound was wholly unexpected from his Captain and so with a feeling of both urgency and concern Spock entered his command override code into the door lock and stepped into the waiting darkness.

The quarters themselves were bathed in dim light, no doubt having been set for sleeping by the Captain before whatever causing the whimpering had begun. Spock spent the moment it took to adjust to the low lighting to reflect on their most recent mission. Perhaps something had indeed befallen the Captain on the planet and he was simply experiencing a reaction days later? It would not be the first time something such as this had occurred. Once his sight had returned to normal operating parameters he took in his surroundings. The sitting area and work desk were as Spock had last seen them the day before during their regular game of chess.

The sound of whimpering was coming from their shared bathing facility. As he approached the door to the restroom he considered stopping and calling for Doctor McCoy. He pushes that thought away as he hears his Captain whimper pitiably once again. He is here now and so it shall be himself who renders whatever aid his Captain may need. The pneumatic door slides open with a hiss and reveals a distressing sight. Jim Kirk is curled up in a ball on the floor of the restroom, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he is moaning and whimpering in seemingly intense discomfort.

Spock strides forward and deftly picks up his Captain and carries him to the awaiting bed. During the journey from the restroom to the bed Jim seems to have stirred from whatever stupor in which he was previously lost.

“Spock?” His voice is strained. “Help me.” He snuggles deeper into the chest of his First Officer, heedless or perhaps unaware of his nudity.

Spock pulls him closer, sharing his warmth with Jim for the remainder of the distance to the bed. “Yes Captain. I am here to help.” Once again he considers calling for Doctor McCoy. Once again he doesn’t care to do so. “I will help you in any way I can.”

He gently lays his C- Jim down upon the bed. His Captain does indeed seem to be struggling through some sort of ailment. There was a sudden change in the air around him. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of arousal; female arousal. The confusion this inspires barely registered as he takes in the sight of Jim squirming on the bed, legs flung apart, hips lifted into the air.

“Spock,” Jim whined. “Spock, help me.” His hands roamed down his sweat slicked chest and abdomen, moving ever closer to the dip of his hips and the waiting curls and wetness of his newly formed arousal. “Spock I need. I _need._!”

Spock could feel his body already reacting to his Captain’s particular _need_ but couldn’t keep his mouth from trying to put a _logical_ argument forward. “Captain, it would be inappropriate for me to assist you in such a way. I should contact Doctor McCoy.” He did not move to do as he suggested. In fact, though his mind and mouth seemed to have a certain need to maintain logic, his body is operating purely on instinct. The same instinct that makes his blood run hot during his Time.

“Spock,” Jim pants, hands rubbing enticingly up and down his thighs, “Isn’t it you- who says- ‘what is logical is never wrong’?”

Spock could not form a coherent response to that. Quickly he divested himself of his uniform and knelt on the edge of the bed. Jim reached out to him and he allowed himself to be drawn forward and down upon his welcoming Captain. As he is pulled down he can feel the haze of his Time and Jim’s arousal fogging his mind. Without thought he soon finds himself laying chest to chest, his entire body flush with his Captain. They are caressing, touching, groping each other with a sort of madness. Soon Jim is grabbing Spock’s buttock’s and pulling him ever closer. Jim bends his knees and presses them flat to the mattress. He bares himself to Spock, the overwhelming smell of his arousal growing even stronger.

Jim’s intention is clear and Spock doesn’t have it within himself to deny Jim. After all, who is he to question his Captain? He takes himself in hand, not noticing before how painfully hard he has become, and positions himself at Jim’s welcoming entrance. The fleeting thought of how complicated things will become after such an act briefly flits through his head. His ignorance of such implications is all the more apparent as he thrusts into the waiting wet warmth. Strange that he hasn’t considered how _odd_ it is that Jim no longer has male anatomy.

When he is fully sheathed within Jim he stops, waiting for the body around him to stretch accordingly. He is amazed at his own patience in this. When Jim begins to move beneath him he meets every thrust with a slow, powerful thrust of his own. He sets a languid pace at first, increasing in speed when Jim reaches down and squeezes Spock’s buttocks, raking his nails down Spock’s firm back. His thrusts grow more irregular and frenzied, the sweet pain and pressure spurring him on. His mind fills with only one thought; _must conceive._ He knows he must plant his seed, he much sire a child. As he kisses and gropes Jim’s face, neck, and chest, a nipple snuggly held in his mouth, teeth grazing and eliciting a moan of pleasure, he can only imagine them engorged with milk, ready to feed his offspring. He can picture Jim filled with his seed, carrying his child, swaying enticingly with the permanent mark of their coupling, nourishing their child with his body.

Jim is moaning, writhing beneath him as he thrusts deep into Jim’s newest body part. He knows they much conceive. They must combine their genetic material. They _must_ bond permanently. As they continue to move together Spock nuzzles Jim’s neck and bites down firmly as he spills his seed deep within Jim’s body. As they both yell out their completion, bodies entangled, the _oddity_ of it all finally occurs to Spock.

He gently pulls out of Jim and moves sluggishly to the side. As he lays on his front, breath ragged, body exhausted, he turns his head and looks at his Captain. “Jim?” He is breathless but he wants to ensure that he has not injured his friend. His best friend. His- he cannot fathom as to why he thinks this- t’hy’la. He can feel it already, the bond forming in the back of his mind. He knows they have begun something that cannot be undone. He cannot make himself regret it, especially as thoughts of a child once again fill his mind.

Jim is breathing heavily, his chest rising in deep, stuttering breaths. “Spock? What is happening to me? I- I feel strange. I want you again. I have wanted you for so long. I- I have changed.” Jim has begun crying and Spock knows not what to do. He digs deep within his memory to how his mother would comfort him and pulls Jim to him. He snuggles close to his Captain knowing he would have to talk to him about what has transpired.

As they drift off to sleep he cannot help but feel pleased as this unexpected turn of events.


End file.
